


Дурное предчувствие

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: First Meetings, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Кроуфорда терзают дурные предчувствия перед миссией.





	Дурное предчувствие

Они знакомятся в аэропорту, за два часа до отлета. Буэнос-Айрес, оттуда в Сантьяго, Чили. В Чили сейчас весна, цветут маки и ждет, как ждала Пенелопа возвращения Одиссея, очередная миссия.  
В Дюссельдорфе осень и дождь. Их задача - обеспечить и провести переговоры с интересующим Эсцет дельцом. Ничего сверхсложного, обычная работа, чтоб не сказать рутина. Но Кроуфорду отчего-то не по себе.  
В машине, где настигает его смутное беспокойство, Оракул перебирает спутанные в клубок линии вероятностей, ища причину, но не находит ровным счетом ничего. Ни покушений, ни авиакатастроф, ни даже банального отравления просроченным йогуртом. Это настораживает.  
Тревога, мокрой удавкой стягивавшая ему шею, отпускает Кроуфорда, лишь когда в зале ожидания к нему подходит высокий растрепанный парень в зеленом пиджаке.   
\- Шульдих, - представляется он.   
Кроуфорд смотрит на его истошно-рыжую шевелюру, синие глаза, широкий, безмятежно улыбающийся рот и перекладывает портфель в левую руку. Протягивая своему новому напарнику затянутую в тонкую лайку перчатки ладонь, он уже твердо знает две вещи.   
Во-первых, дурные предчувствия его не обманули. А во-вторых, самолет сегодня не рухнет. Во всяком случае, их самолет - точно.


End file.
